Criminal Minds: One Shots, AUs, and Imagines
by byronsar
Summary: A collection of One Shots, AUs, and Imagines suggested by you, the reader. Suggest what you'd like to see.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I'm happy to share that I'm going to start doing g something new; One Shots! If you are a frequent reader, then you'll probably know that I literally sUcK at keeping a long running story going. I really hate keeping readers waiting and I know I hate it when it happens to me, so instead of attempting (and failing) at keeping a story running that only suit a few people's interests, I'd rather make mini stories of a variety of different interests.

I hope that you guys will enjoy what I'm willing to put forth, and in order to keep you guys happy, I'm going to take suggestions from you, the readers. There's no possible way I can think up all of you're ideas my self, so I'm making these stories reader friendly. Just comment an idea that you'd really like to see, add a bit of detail for me to go with, and I'll write a one shot that suits you're interests.

Make sure you comment on the most recent page so I'll notice you. I'm going to try my best to get to everyone, as long as you're ideas are appropriate and, again, reader friendly.

Also, I will not write any fluff or stuff like that unless specifically asked for, because I would have to change the rating for these stories.

I'm so excited to be starting this with all of you! Remember to comment your ideas!

Thanks!

Byronsar


	2. Spencer Reid X Reader: Book Talk

Spencer Reid X Reader: Book Talk

The wind blew cold, crisp air into the open pages of the book you read, only slightly flickering the edges of the paper. You had just purchased the latest edition of A Tale of Two Cities that morning, and you could hardly wait long enough to find a bench in the nearest park to read it. You'd been reading for almost twenty five minutes and gotten through almost half the book; a new record for you. It seemed like you read better in nature, not that you didn't already read well, but there was something about winter weather that made the perfect reading environment.

Nearly ten minutes later, when you had just gotten three-fourths of the way through, you felt the weight of the bench shift to the right. It was a man who sat next to you; not too close, but just enough for you to feel slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't uncommon for someone to sit next to you in the park, especially when you were reading and didn't seem like too much of a threat, so you didn't think much of it. Again, you became lost in your book, bulldozing through another three pages before the man cleared his throat. You glanced up at him. He was a handsome man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties. His brown hair looked to have been combed to some extent, but the cold air seemed to have taken its toll. He wore a professional looking pair of brown slacks, along with a crimson plaid sweater with a long sleeved white dress shirt underneath. Next to him sat a brown leather satchel that looked to be stuffed to the brim with various items.

"Excuse me?" The man questioned hesitantly, not being able to make decent eye contact for more than a few second. "I couldn't help but notice that book you're reading, A Tale of Two Cities. Are you a Charles Dickens fan?"

The question caught you off guard and, for a moment, you sat looking slightly perplexed. The man began to look a bit awkward when you finally said, "Oh. Yeah." You glance down at your open faced book. "Well, I mean, I took a few literary classes during college and Charles Dickens books were the only ones I'd actually read, so I guess that means yes." You looked up at the man and give a small smile. "Not to mention that I've read every one of his books."

You held out your hand to the man and introduced yourself. He glanced at your hand and hesitated for a moment before lightly shaking it. "Spencer Reid" He said back.

You and Spencer ranted back and forth for eons, discussing various literature and what not. You brought up stories from Shakespeare, and Spencer talked about his whole collection of works from him. He talked about how he could recite Great Expectations word for word, cover to cover in under forty five minutes, in which you countered with the fact that you could name every motif, symbol, and literary element used in Oliver Twist. You shared dumb jokes together that no one but an English teacher would understand, and you both laughed about them until your lungs hurt.

Before you knew it, the sun had set and there were only a few pedestrians roaming throughout the park. It had also begun to drop in temperature, making the thin cardigan you were wearing a little less than helpful. As your conversation with Spencer came to a close, he turned to you and asked, "Would you mind if I drove you home?"

You smiled and stated simply, "That'd be great."

–––-–––

As Spencer pulled up to your apartment, you couldn't help but wish that the day could be played over again. It was such a perfect day, one that you hadn't experienced in years.

You made a split second decision and pulled the scrap piece of paper out of your book that you had been using as a bookmark, as well as a pen from your purse. You quickly but carefully scribbled your name and number down on the slip, making sure it was perfectly legible, and handed it to Spencer, who looked somewhat flustered. You yourself had begun to blush as well as he took the paper from your hand. "This has been a great day." You said, quieter than you had imagined. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

With another smile, you opened the car door and stepped out into the weak lighting and frigid air of the parking lot. You shut the door behind you and made your way up the sidewalk, but not before turning around to give one last wave to Spencer, who did the same back, but with a big, goofy smile adorning his face.

 **Don't forget to leave a comment for what you'd like to see next!**

 **Byronsar**

 **(A.N.: I will not be posting any stories in the next few days due to Christmas. Happy Holidays!)**


	3. JJ X Hotch: Coffee

It was a quiet morning in the BAU office. The team had just gotten back from a rather long case in California the day before, and Aaron had decided to let everyone get a good nights rest. He himself though, was rather occupied with mounds of paper work and documents. He never did seem to get a break; one downside to being Unit Chief. He had been in his office since 10pm the previous day and had worked through the night, hoping to have enough time left over to go home and maybe get a few hours of rest.

Hotch scratched his head and glanced up at the clock perched on his desk. The bright LED lights flashed **8:30am**. Well, so much for getting sleep. He yawned, stretched, then stood, hoping to at least get some blood flow to his legs before finishing the last of his paper work. He open the blinds of his office, which had been closed all night. The empty BAU office stared back at him, making him even more tired as he thought of all his coworkers getting the rest they needed. He groaned and closed his blinds again. He was really going to need a pick-me-up if he was going to survive the rest of the day.

JJ was, in her opinion, the queen of mornings. She was never tired, always on time for work, and, most importantly, could survive on only one cup of coffee; in the morning that was.

At exactly 8:30 am, Jennifer strolled into the BAU office, nursing her cup of coffee. She wasn't scheduled to be in for a case, or in to do paperwork, until ten, but she wasn't about to mess up her internal clock just yet. She would make herself useful in other ways.

JJ sat her purse down in her office chair and laid her coat on top. She stretched and glanced around at the empty office. She had expected there to be more people than just herself and possibly Hotch from the looks of his shuts blinds. It was eerily quiet, and JJ didn't like it. She never liked being alone, not after what she'd been through. It had become a habit to constantly make sure she had some sort of human presence near her, or at least a makeshift one, whether it be a radio or one of her boys.

She decided to busy herself doing other things. She started the coffee pot, then began to wonder if Hotch had gotten any coffee this morning. She new for a fact he had stayed up all night trying to complete his paperwork, as that tends to be what happens after long cases. She decided she'd take a cup up to him.

As the last packet of sugar dissolved into the steaming cup, JJ made her way up the BAU stairs and down the walkway to Aaron's door. She put her ear up against the door. A bit of rustling; a good sign. She knocked twice on the wood, then let herself in.

Aaron seemed to be rustling through a pile of case files when she walked in. He paused, mid-read of a profile, to look up at her, then down to the coffee in JJ's hand. Hotch raised his eyebrows. "You didn't make a cup just for me, did you?"

JJ shrugged, strutting over to Aaron's desk and placing the ceramic mug on one of his many FBI coasters. "I saw that you had closed your blinds, which you only do really if you are hunting through cold cases," She nodded towards the stack of files on his table corner. "so I thought you might need a pick-me-up."

Aaron too looked at the large mound of case files he had; maybe around 25. It did seem a bit ridiculous to be going through them all at such an early hour. Hotch chuckled slightly, looking up at JJ. It never ceased to amaze him how brilliant she was for such a young woman. Not just in profiling, but in... everything. The way she communicates with others, her knowledge in different aspects of sciences; of course, it didn't top Reid, but she sure came in a close second.

Aaron found himself, for a moment, staring at JJ. Not long enough for her to notice, he hoped, but just long enough for him to study her bright, knowledgeable blue eyes; the way mouth set in a way that perceived both relaxing and stern; how she had begun to form smile lines around the corners of her eyes...

He was married.

Aaron quickly shook the absent thoughts from his mind. He was married, he had a kid, there was no way it was appropriate for him to think about his coworker like that, even less so, someone younger and...

"I'll see you in the conference room later, Aaron."

Hotch looked up from the spot on the floor he had begun to stare at. "Yes, yes, of course. Have a good morning JJ."

She smiled at him, showing of a hint of her teeth. It was then Aaron notice the slight twinge of pink in her cheeks, how her eyes only left his when she turned around, how while he had been staring at her, she had been staring at _him-_

"Wait, Jennifer."

She pause at the barely ajar door, turning around so suddenly, her straight, blond hair flew around her shoulders in a soft _swoop._ "Yes, Aaron?"

"I was wondering if, after our next case, you'd be willing to come with me to get some.. better coffee, not this liquid cardboard we get in the office everyday."

JJ smile and giggled, nodding her head. "Of course, I'd love that. Have a good morning, Aaron."

And with that, Jennifer left the room, leaving Aaron alone with 25 files of cold cases that he suddenly had the urge to finish.

 **Remember to leave suggestions for what you'd like to see next!**

 **-Byronsar**


End file.
